Tillie and the Thomas 2: Luke's Adventure
TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. Cast * Lady - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) * Tramp - Thomas The Tank Engine * Jock - James The Red Engine * Trusty - Henry The Green Engine * Jim Dear - Sir Topham Hatt * Darling - Lady Hatt * Junior - Eric (The Little Engine That Could) * Aunt Sarah - Mama Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) * Si and Am - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Tony - Sir Ector (The Sword In The Stone) * Joe - Sir Pellinore (The Sword In The Stone) * Scamp - Luke (Thomas & Friends) * Angel - Little Engine (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) * Buster - Diesel (Thomas & Friends) * Mooch - Ryan (Thomas & Friends) * Sparky - Edward The Blue Engine * Francois - Rex (with Mike and Bert for extras) (Thomas & Friends) * Ruby - Ashima (Thomas & Friends) * Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Mavis, Lady and Rosie (Thomas & Friends) * Reggie - Vinnie (Thomas & Friends) * Couple on Bridge - Tom Piper and Mary Lamb (Babes in Toyland (1997)) * Chubby man - Principal Wartz (Hey Arnold!) * Horse Pulling Cartridge - Rebecca (Theodore Tugboat) * Butterfly - The Tick-Toc Torder-Shell Butterfly (Tickety Toc: Nature Trail Time) * Hammer Man - The Foreman (Thomas & Friends) * Flagmen - Workmen (Thomas & Friends) * Men in Picture - Mr. Hyunh, Ernie and Oscar (Hey Arnold!) * Photographer - The Photographer (Thomas & Friends) * Girl and Boy with Fire - Tommy and Tallulah (Tickety Toc) * Boy with hoop - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) * Woman and her dog - Miss Jenny and Freddie (Thomas & Friends) * Kids running around - Children (Thomas & Friends) * Villagers - People of Sodor (Thomas & Friends) * Cat and Bird - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Scratchy - Scruff (Thomas & Friends) * Dogcatcher - Sailor John (Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure) * Pigeons - Skippy, Sis, Tagalong Rabbit and Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) * Man in car - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Cat in Scamp's Head - Jaq (Cinderella) * Crows - Crows (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) * Rats - Jenner and Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) * Men in Cars - Casey Jones and Elderly Engineer (The Brave Engineer (1950)) * Horse out of control - Big Mac (TUGS) * Women with wig and her dog - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) and Flora (Thomas & Friends) * Dogcatchers in the dream - The Ringmaster and his Guards (Dumbo) * Fireflies - Jitterbugs (Thumbelina) * Squirrel - Waggs (Once Upon a Forest) * Bird flying away - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * People in the celebration - People at The Great Railway Show (Thomas & Friends: The Great Race) * Boy and Girl with Dog - Jack, Jill (Babes in Toyland (1997)), and Skarloey (Thomas & Friends) * Marching Band - The Brass Band (Thomas & Friends) * People in Parade - Various People (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Boy and Girls watching Parade - Gerald and Phoebe (Hey Arnold!) * Women with crown - Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies) * Pig - Abner (Hey Arnold!) * Women in dresses - Francis, Helen (Sonic X), Holly and Brattina (Pound Puppies) * People at the Table - Russian Peasents (Anastasia) * Man that has the women's new wig - Mr. Percival (Thomas & Friends) * Boy with dog - Richard (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) and Neville (Thomas & Friends) * Man with dog - Grandpa Phil (Hey Arnold!) and Duke (Thomas & Friends) * 3 dogs in doghouse - Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas & Friends) * Dogs at pound - Various Trains (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) * Crazy Dog - Paxton (Thomas & Friends) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TrainBoy43